


If we survive today, would you still love me?

by LiliOfTheVeil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Confessions, Explosions, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Sykkuno is a self-sacrificing idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliOfTheVeil/pseuds/LiliOfTheVeil
Summary: It was just like any other mission: sneak into the building without being noticed, take the supplies and get out as quickly as possible. Then why did they all have such a bad feeling about it? They’d done this hundreds of times already, yet this one felt different. Maybe it was the location, or maybe the fact that they hardly had any details. In any case, each member of the Amigops had a weird feeling in their gut. If only they’d listened to it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	If we survive today, would you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, the story is based on fictional personas, don’t shove this in their faces. If they’re uncomfortable with fanfics this will be taken down. 
> 
> Also, this currently has an open ending, but if you guys want me to write another chapter let me know ;)

It was just like any other mission: sneak into the building without being noticed, take the supplies and get out as quickly as possible. Then why did they all have such a bad feeling about it? They’d done this hundreds of times already, yet this one felt different. Maybe it was the location, or maybe the fact that they hardly had any details. In any case, each member of the Amigops had a weird feeling in their gut. If only they’d listened to it.

“You want us to go there, with no information!?” Rae yelled at their commander. They’d been ordered to go on a mission at a location on the border of another territory. These kinds of missions were always risky but they were professionals at this point. Their teamwork was one of the best out there. 

There was just something off about this mission, something didn’t seem right. The lack of information didn’t sit well with either of them, especially Toast. “I still think they’re trying to lure us into a trap,” he told the rest of the group. “For once I agree with Toast,” answered Rae. Sykkuno and Corpse nodded in agreement. “Well we don’t have much choice, we’re low on supplies and someone will have to get more,” said their commander.

And that was that. They had no choice but to go on an uncertain and dangerous mission. It was about a 30-minute drive to the building, they spent it devising a plan and going through all the scenarios that could happen. Though when the building entered their sight, they still felt unprepared. Sykkuno was nervously twisting his hands in his hoodie, Corpse was playing with his rings, Rae was staring out the window while bouncing her legs and Toast had his hands clenched around the steering wheel. 

“We’ll be there in about a minute,” said Toast. “Guys, are you sure this is a good idea, I-I don’t think it’s worth- I mean we could die…” Sykkuno whispered softly. Corpse reached out to grab his hand, “we’ll be okay Sy, it’ll be over before you know it.” Sykkuno nodded. “We’re here, everyone get ready,” Toast told them. 

“Let’s go through the plan one more time. Rae you and I go in through the back. Corpse and Sykkuno will go in from the front. We will meet up in the middle within 10 minutes. Gather as many supplies as you can and, most important of all, be careful. If you see anyone and they haven’t seen you, hide. If they have, make sure to fire twice as a warning for the other half. Don’t. Die.”

They got out of the vehicle and slowly crept towards the building. When Toast gave them the signal they split up and entered the building on both sides. The doors were unlocked. “Something is definitely wrong,” Rae whispered to Toast who nodded. “Toast I don’t think we should enter.” “Neither do I but you know what will happen if we go back now, let’s go.” 

On the other side, the doors were also unlocked. “Corpse, I have a really bad feeling about this.” “I know, so do the rest of us. We’ll just have to be extra careful.” “Corpse, please don’t go insi-” Corpse grabbed Sykkuno’s arm and pulled him inside. Sykkuno tried to pull them back out but Corpse’s grip was stronger. “Corpse we will die! There’s a mechanism on the door!” As soon as the words were said the door shut behind them.

Toast and Rae had gone further into the building when they heard the doors close behind them. “Fuck I knew this was trap Toast! We have to find Corpse and Sykkuno and get the hell out of here.” They rushed towards the middle of the building. “Do you think their side is also locked?” Rae asked while they were running. “Probably,” Toast answered. “Hey Toast, do you smell that?” “Gasoline.” “Are they planning on setting this place on fire or something??” “Maybe, let’s hurry.”

“Corpse did you find anything?” Sykkuno asked. “Nothing, there’s no way out, we’re stuck inside,” Corpse walked over to Sykkuno. Sykkuno looked down at his feet, “we’re going to die in here aren’t we?” “No, we are not,” Corpse answers firmly, “we will find a way out. Let’s meet up with Rae and Toast, maybe they’ve had any luck finding an exit.”

Rae and Toast finally arrived at the inner of the building. It was a large room with a high roof and stairs leading up to a half-finished second floor. In the middle of the room stood a table with a box and a timer which was slowly counting down. “A bomb? A FUCKING BOMB!?” Rae screamed, “they’re going to blow this place up Toast! And make sure it burns for a long time.” “Calm down Rae.” “Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How the fuck can you stay calm? They’re going to blow us up!”

“They’re what…?” a soft voice asked from the other side of the room. “Sykkuno! Corpse! Did the door lock on your side as well?” Rae replied. “Hmm,” Corpse nodded, “we weren’t able to find a way out, did you guys have any luck?” Toast shook his head, “the only thing we found was the smell of gasoline in the corridor over there, and this bomb.” He pointed at the table. “Holy shit.” “Oh Jesus.” Corpse and Sykkuno replied in sync.

“Toast, can you defuse it?” Corpse asked. “I’m not sure, I’ve never seen this kind before. If only Michael was here, he knows more about this stuff than I do.” “Guys…” they heard Sykkuno say, “it’s at five minutes.” All heads turned to the counter next to the bomb. “Fuck,” Toast muttered, “I’ll try to stop it from detonating, but if I haven’t been able to do it before the counter hits one minute please leave.” “And go where exactly?” Rae yelled at him, “You’re coming with us if we find a way out.”

“There’s no way out on our side, we’ve checked everywhere,” Sykkuno told them. “We haven’t completely checked our side, but I’m positive we won’t find anything either,” answered Toast, “while I’m working on the bomb can you guys check again just in case, you won’t be able to help anyways.” The three of them left Toast with the bomb and continued exploring the side from which Rae and Toast came.

“If we can’t find a way out and Toast can’t defuse the bomb in time, what do we do?” “It won’t come to that Sykkuno, Toast will be able to defuse it in time.” “But what if he can’t Corpse? Where do we go?” Rae turned around to look at the two of them walking together. “If he can’t then we’ll all go back where we came from and get as far away from the bomb as possible, but it won’t come to that…I hope.”

“It’s been three minutes let’s go back we won’t find anything anyways.” They turned around and ran back to the middle room. They found Toast sitting at the table with his head in his hands. “No luck huh?” Corpse asked. Toast shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he croaked. “It’s okay Toast, it’s not your fault. We should’ve never gone here in the first place,” Sykkuno sat down next to him.

“We have a minute left, let’s go back to where we came from and stay near the doors, that’s the furthest away from the bomb we can get,” Rae told them. All four of them hugged one last time. “If any of you die I swear to god I will resurrect you and kill you myself so you better promise you’ll stay safe.” Corpse whispered. They pulled away and stared at each other for a few seconds before turning away and running in opposite directions. 

“Corpse, I’m scared. I don’t want us to die.” “Shh Sy, it’ll be okay, we’ll live and get out of here together.” “Corpse you know just as well as I do that the radius of that explosion is far larger than where we’re standing, there’s no way we won’t get hurt.” “Sy…” Corpse looked Sykkuno in his eyes and pulled him into a hug, “there’s something I have to tell you.”

“Remember when we kissed last week? I was serious about that. I love you Sy and if we somehow make it out of here please be mine.” “Corpse…” Sykkuno looked at him, eyes filled with tears. “I love you too, there’s nothing I want more. But I’m sorry, we can’t.” With those words Sykkuno pulled Corpse tight against him and pressed him to the wall, putting his body in between him and the bomb. “Sykkuno no-!”

On the other side of the building Rae and Toast sat in the corner, holding each other’s hands. “Toast, I want you to know that you’re like a brother to me and I couldn’t have wished for a better one.” Toast never answered, he just pulled her into a hug and held on tightly. “I love you too Rae,” he whispered, face buried In Rae’s shoulder.

Then the bomb exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, do I write another chapter? If so, should I change the warnings to graphic depictions of violence just in case?


End file.
